The present invention relates to a kinetic energy recovery device for liquid and gas.
In the prior art, a recovery device of kinetic energy of air flow as disclosed in Japanese patent application Laid-open No. 191809/1986, is provided with arbitrary number of vane wheels rotating when gas flow rising within a cylindrical hollow body is received on the vanes, thereby a generator is driven by the rotating force of the vane wheels.
Also as disclosed in Japanese patent application Laid-open Nos. 192861/1986 and 192863/1986, arbitrary number of vane wheels are installed and rotate when liquid flow within a tube transferring downward the liquid pumped up to a higher position by a liquid pump is received on the vanes, thereby a generator is driven by the rotating force of the vane wheels.
However, any device cannot recover the kinetic energy of liquid and the kinetic energy of gas at the same time using the same means.